


Rules are Made to be Broken

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: KuroDai 2019 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Voice Acting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Kuroo has a strict no dating rule when it comes to his co-workers but maybe there's one exception when it comes to that rule.





	Rules are Made to be Broken

To be honest Kuroo was excited for any type of work that came his way.  He treated each job with the utmost respect and dedication. He believed that was a huge part of the reason why he had gotten to the point in his career where he didn’t have to bus tables or stack canned foods to help pay his rent.  Not that there was anything wrong with those jobs, but his one first love in this world was voice acting which wasn’t the easiest thing to make a living off of.

 

Now Kuroo was voicing the Japanese translation of the newest Disney movie.  He was playing the companion of the main character and he had been almost completely beside himself when he realized that companion was a slinky black panther with a plethora of fantastic one liners.  He was set to buy any and all merch that came out, to watch the movie on repeat when it was finally finished. He had already gone over the lines dozens of times by now, practicing inflection and diction until his roommate threatened to throat punch him if he didn’t shut up.

 

Kozume was supportive like that.

 

Kuroo smiled as he was introduced to Michimiya Yui, the petite and perky woman who was going to be voicing the princess in the animated movie.  Kuroo didn’t think there was another person in the world who was more qualified for the job. Michimiya was in a long standing animated series with magical girls, she ran the convention circuit quite often and was always in some kind of interview or game show.  She was adorable but could be a complete beast when it came to competitions, slapping her cheeks and decimating her opponents. Kuroo looked forward to working with her.

 

They went around the room introducing themselves and the characters they were playing.  There was Oikawa Tooru who was more an on-screen actor than voice actor and was surprising his numerous fans with playing the villain.  Ushijima Wakatoshi was playing the deep voiced and disapproving father of the young princess. Shirofuku Yukie had the role of the less than impressed side kick to Oikawa’s character.  Kuroo had been tempted by that character but they had strictly wanted a female voice actor and while Kuroo could force his voice to all sorts of tricks there was no way he could pull off a believable falsetto in those high notes she had to hit in the villains main song.

 

Then there was Sawamura Daichi.  Unlike the others, even Oikawa, Kuroo had never worked with Sawamura before who was mostly a video game voice actor.  Kuroo had done his research on his co-workers and realized that Sawamura had voiced several favorite characters in games he played with Kozume late at night when neither could sleep.  Hearing him speak was like meeting an old friend, as if he was walking onboard the  _ SSV Normandy _ heading towards their next mission.

 

Kuroo could understand why he was chosen as the princesses love interest and the main male lead.  Oikawa might be the prettiest thing in the room but Sawamura looked like he was one nice tux away from embodying the role of a prince.

 

The chemistry between Sawamura and Michimiya was obvious, there was an obvious trust there that had to be built up between years of friendship.  They flirted well and when they read the lines from the climax of the story, when the two main characters fight, it was believable and made Kuroo lean a bit closer in his chair as they passionately yelled across the room at each other.

 

When a break was called Kuroo didn’t waste time before sliding up next to Sawamura, gleefully noticing the height difference that allowed him to loom over the rather broad shouldered man.  Sawamura looked up when Kuroo’s shadow fell over him, brows furrowed before his features smoothed out and a warm smile lit up his face. Kuroo was thrown off his game, momentarily left speechless.

 

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” Sawamura had a firm handshake.  His voice was low with just a hint of husky undertones that Kuroo always assumed was him putting on a character voice for video game characters that were supposed to be gruff.  “I guess I’m supposed to say I really like your work in Tokyo Ghoul or One Punch Man, which I do but I’m pretty fond of Nozaki-kun.” It was horrendously charming and completely unfair.

 

“My roommate makes fun of me for how often I choose your character as a companion in Mass Effect.”  Kuroo admitted, exchanging a bit of honesty for a truth of his own. He didn’t mention that the real reason Kozume mocked him was because of the amount of times Kuroo attempted to woo Sawamura’s character.  “I didn’t know you could sing.” Sawamura rubbed the back of his neck, looking off and away.

 

“Please don’t expect anything too grand, I imagine they will have a lot to fix post-production.”  Sawamura said modestly, hand wrapped around his neck as he looked up at Kuroo in half exasperation.  Did the man even realize how adorable he was? “I am more than thrilled to be here though if they are willing to look past my shortcomings.”  If Kuroo had known Sawamura a little longer he might have made a height joke but he stopped himself. He had a feeling Sawamura had a healthy sense of humor but he didn’t want the other man to think he was a jerk.  Only his closest friends were allowed to know that Kuroo was kind of an asshole.

 

Kuroo had a strict no-dating rule for himself when it came to his co-workers.  He never wanted to be  _ that guy _ who took the friendliness someone offered him and misconstrued it as an advance of some kind.  Yet Sawamura truly tested that rule and Kuroo’s self control, which he had always thought was rather good but wavered heavily in the face of Sawamura’s honest praise, childish competitiveness, and smoothing baritone voice.

 

Then came the singing and Kuroo knew there was no going back.

 

It was clear Sawamura was untrained but years of voice acting game him a strong control of his voice which he used to implement all the critique and advice the vocal coach gave him as they recorded his main song.  The soft rasp of his natural tone conveyed quite nicely to singing. He’d most likely never have a good range but the sheer emotion he put into his every word allowed leeway for his less than technical voice.

 

“He’s good, isn’t he?”  Michimiya asked after she had sidled up next to him in the sound studio.  She had clasped her hands together and placed them under her chin, her expressive eyes studying Sawamura as he nodded along to whatever the vocal coach was telling him in the soundbooth.

 

“I think his instagram is going to become a lot more popular after this movie comes out.”  Sawamura’s voice was amazing to listen to but once people realized that the voice definitely matched the looks he was going to amass quite the following.  He already had a dedicated fanbase but Kuroo had admittedly done some online research. The gym pictures could have easily made him look like a meathead but were quickly offset by the amount of loving pictures he had of his dogs and how much he clearly cared for his family and friends.  Kuroo had tried to find something that would smother this ridiculous crush he was harboring but had only managed to fan the flames.

 

“He’s kind of the perfect person to play the role of a prince, right?” Michimiya asked after Sawamura had sung through another verse, easily using the advice the coach had given him.

 

“He is kind of dreamy.”  Oikawa agreed and Kuroo let out a small hum of agreement without thinking as Sawamura looked through the glass to wave at them with a goofy smile that pulled a little higher on one side due to an old injury that had left a faint scar on his cheek.

 

Kuroo finally registered Michimiya and Oikawa’s words and his agreement as they snickered together.  He turned to them in dawning horror.

 

“Why?”  Kuroo couldn’t help but ask.  Was he back in high school? Being teased once again about a crush on the guy who everyone liked while he hid in the AV club.  Admittedly Kai and him forged an easy friendship and Kuroo got over his crush soon after but still.

 

“It’s ludicrous to watch two grown ass men pining over each other, like we’re living in our own Korean drama.”  Oikawa said, adjusting his fashionable glasses that Kuroo was almost positive he wore just because he thought he looked good in them.  He did but that was beside the point.

 

“He’s not wrong.”  Michimiya said apologetically, at least feeling a bit bad about their teasing.

 

Kuroo could have brushed off Oikawa’s words, he was a terrible gossip and enjoyed stirring the pot.  But Kuroo had learned that Michimiya and Sawamura had been friends since they were teenagers, they had even dated briefly at one point before realizing they were better off as friends.  Michimiya could be just as mischievous as her old friend Sawamura but she would never be cruel.

 

If Michimiya said there was some mutual pining going on then she must have realized something on Sawamura’s side was equal to what Kuroo was feeling.

 

Kuroo turned back to Sawamura, who was waiting for the crew to adjust a couple things.  He looked up when he realized he had Kuroo’s attention and smiled once again. Kuroo felt a silly smile blooming on his own face as he came to the realization that maybe his old rule could be broken.  Just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> KuroDai 2019  
> May 8th, Day 3: Voice Actors AU


End file.
